hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Indonesia
Republic of Indonesia is a fanmade character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is the representation of Indonesia. He received the human name Adinda Rika '(ア ディン ダ・リカ, ''Adinda Rika). Her birthday is in 17th of August and she is shown to be an 11 year old child, even though her actual age is 71 years old. (This page is in Maintenance) Appearance Indonesia has a long black hair and dark brown (sometimes black) eyes. She actually can wear anything, really (except revealing clothes, she hate them) But she mostly wear a white shirt with red tie and belt, blue skirt and shoes. She also wear a long white stocking. Personality and traits She is a lazy, tomboyish person who likes to sleep a lot. She loves to watch anime and loves cute anime guys. She can be cheerful and rude to those that being nice to her, but she is actually an individual person who doesn't talk much. But she seemed happy to listen to people talking. Even though she is very rude, she is quite polite and always there to catch your back when you're falling. She loves any kinds of sports, but she prefers archery and soccer. She is actually nice and kind, but she won't happily accept that. When people says that she's nice, she'll say: "Nah, i'm actually an evil demon. But i felt really pity to see you fall". She swears a lot. Her mostly known swears are: "Anjing" (or just "Njing"), "Bangsat", "Kampret" (sometimes written Kamvret), "Bego", "Setan/Sayton", "Goblok", "Si Anjeg" ("Anjeg is an alternative spelling for "Anjing", witch means Dog), "What the fuck", and "Bitch (slut)". She is very forgiving, sensitive, and a person who can't get angry. After Japan and Netherlands attacked her, she wont get mad, and easily forgiven them. Since she's very sensitive, she can't get through an awkward times, she'll mostly run away from it. When she sees a conflict, she'll cry. She is the oldest of the 34 siblings (yeah, Indonesia now have 34 provinces, got a problem with that?). She is known to be very welcoming and never holds a single grudge to people. Relationships '''Japan Japan came to Indonesia in 1942. During his stay in Indonesia, Japan got along well with her. One day, Japan told her to leave Netherlands alone, and promising him that Japan will give her independence. When Indonesia do what was told, Japan took this as an advantage and kicked out Netherlands from Indonesia, thus Japan ruled Indonesia in the year 1942 and ruled her for around three and a half year. After know Hiroshima and Nagasaki was bombed by the Americans, She declare independence. Japan apologies for his cruel actions, Indonesia forgives him and said to him that he's welcomed to visit her place often and watches anime together. Netherlands Netherlands had overruled Indonesia since 1602. Netherlands always told her what to do, in a harsh way. But Indonesia never hate him for that and do it as he told. When She and Netherlands became close, Japan had occupied Indonesia and kicked out Netherlands out of his country. When Indonesia had declared his independence, Netherlands returned to invade Indonesia again but Indonesia fight good, real good. After acknowledging Indonesia's independence in 1949, Netherlands and Indonesia were on good terms until today. Malaysia The two are cousins. She always came to Malaysia's place in case if he needs something. Malaysia always say how cool Indonesia is when playing sports. She calls Malaysia "Malay-kun" or "Mal jr." Singapore A little-step brother for Indonesia. The both of them are on good terms and She always teaches him Archery. She calls singapore "Lion (cub)-kun".